1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bottle opener of the type used to remove standard bottle caps.
More specifically, the invention relates to a bottle opener capable of removing standard bottle caps, and that is arranged to conveniently store and replace the removed bottle caps.
By standard bottle caps is meant crimped or screw-type bottle caps that engage a lip on the neck of a bottle, and that may either be deformed or grasped-and-twisted in order to permit the cap to clear the lip during removal of the cap. Such caps are normally made of metal and applied to glass bottles containing beverages such as beer or soda, or imported liquid condiments such as soy sauce, although the principles of the invention may be applied to caps other than the standard types of bottle caps described above, and bottles other than glass beverage or sauce containers.
In addition, the opener of the invention may be used to facilitate lifting of lift tabs on easy-open cans, such as aluminum beverage cans.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,038,178 (Schumacher) discloses a bottle cap removing and recapping device for crimped type bottle caps that permits removal of a bottle cap in the manner of a standard bottle opener, and that also permits recapping by applying pressure to the device upon positioning of the device over a bottle.
The device disclosed in the Schumacher patent is similar to that of the present invention, but differs in at least two respects: First, removal is accomplished by a narrow hook-like spring member extending from the side of a central opening in the device and, second, pressure for re capping is applied by a resilient washer backed by a rigid lining.
The use of a narrow spring member to hook the underside of the bottle cap, and a separate resilient member to apply pressure during re-capping, is disadvantageous for a number of reasons, including increased assembly costs associated with the four separate pieces required in the Schumacher device, reduced reliability and increased risk of breakage due to the relative weakness of the narrow spring member that hooks the bottle cap, and difficulty in using the device because of the need to align the hook member opposite the point which is to serve as fulcrum during removal of the bottle cap.